


light up my room

by ElasticElla



Series: femslash100 drabbles ('14-'15) [80]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: (eddie), F/F, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5061931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Arrangement starts a week after Eddie dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	light up my room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4Kennedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/gifts).



The Arrangement starts a week after Eddie dies. It'd be too soon if Iris knew what it would become, but it starts gentle and pure, Linda petting her hair as she wept. She would have been surprised the woman could even be soft, but her mind was too far away to feel any emotion beyond grief. 

She remembers, alone in bed, a shiver dancing across her thighs. (Iris grabs another blanket, but it doesn't help.)

A week after Eddie dies, _kills himself_ , Iris' eyes are flicking between her blank word document and the clock. She's running out of time, and she can't think of a single word to write. Her fingers seem impossibly heavy, everything does, and she doesn't realize she's crying until tears splash on her wrists and Linda has a hand on her shoulder. Her voice is soothing and low, and Iris nods, not understanding a single word. 

.

The Arrangement is made to make Iris feel better, and the first step of that is insisting on its mutuality. Linda agrees, even if she can't imagine needing comfort in the near future. The stint with Barry was fun, but she liked being self-sufficient, and she wasn't about to dump her emotional well being in Iris' lap. 

Iris hijacks her emotions, a month later she finds herself on Iris' bed with popcorn and Netflix on an endless queue. ('I'm _okay_ Iris, you don't have to-' 'Are you happy?' ' _What_.' 'Exactly. Now shut up and eat your popcorn.')

Three months deep, Linda makes an offhand comment about a distinctive lack of orgasms in her nonexistent sex life, and Iris kisses her. ('I can fix that for you.' 'O-okay, yeah.')

“Better?” Iris asks after. 

Linda laughs, “Yeah, I feel… happy.” 

Iris gasps dramatically, and Linda throws a pillow before kissing her again.


End file.
